


Third Time's The Charm

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Past Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pre-Relationship, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Regina decides to visit Roland in the Enchanted Forest after Robin's death. Along the way, she meets Mulan, who reluctantly agrees to accompany her on her quest. Forced to bond, they find mutual understanding and possibly more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hbics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbics/gifts).



Regina had become well acquainted with her ceiling in the days since Robin’s death. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t fall asleep without the help of a potion. She spent hours reliving those last moments, and the ensuing funeral. She thought about Roland and how she missed her time with him. It was when she thought about how she deserved to suffer, that she would take a sip of the potion and fall into an uneasy sleep.

A few days later, she was cleaning her house to try and take her mind off of it. Henry was spending the day with Emma and Storybrooke was unusually quiet. She was dusting her office, when she found a stuffed flying monkey lying on one of the tables. She picked it up, memories flooded back to her. She remembered the vicious flying monkey that had attacked them back in the Enchanted Forest, and how she had turned it into a stuffed animal like it was nothing. She remembered handing it to little Roland, the smile on his adorable face felt just as good as the appreciation from his father. He had played with it every day since then.

She wondered where he was and how he was doing. He left not long after his father’s death and they never had a chance to say goodbye. Running her fingers over the fabric, she made a decision to return it to him. It would involve her leaving Storybrooke and going back to the Enchanted Forest, but it was better for her in the long run. Staying here was breaking her heart a little more each day, seeing Emma happy with Hook while she was alone with Robin was too much to bear. She couldn’t stay away forever, she would never leave Henry, but a few days would be good for her.

The next day, she talked to Snow about creating a portal. Luckily, she had a magic bean for her to use and Regina packed a small bag for her trip. It was light, but it contained the essentials. She said goodbye to Henry, Emma, and the Charmings and set off on her quest.

The landing could have gone smoother, and Regina stood up and brushed dirt off of her outfit. She looked around and saw the familiar sight of the Enchanted Forest and smiled. After a couple of moments, she realized that she had no idea which direction she should head in. She wasn’t worried however. There weren’t many people still in this land after the series of dark curses that had transferred people to and from the realms. Roland and the Merry Men couldn’t be that hard to find. She picked a direction and started walking.

A couple hours later, and Regina was frustrated. There was no sign of them anywhere. In fact, there was no evidence that anyone still lived in this realm. Before she could even start to come up with another plan, she ran head first into a figure.

“Watch where you’re going!” Regina snapped turning to face the person who had so carelessly run into her.

The person, who was an exceptionally beautiful woman of Asian descent began to sputter out an apology. When her eyes locked with Regina’s however, her eyes narrowed. “Sorry, your majesty,” said the woman coldly.

Regina wracked her brain for any memory of this woman, but couldn’t come up with anything. “Have we met before?”

The woman stood up and sheathed her sword. “Your reputation precedes you.”

“What are my crimes against you?” Regina asked. She had spent the past couple of months trying to redeem herself, but she knew that she would never fully redeem herself despite all of her efforts. She had hurt too many people as the Evil Queen and had a lifetime of crimes to pay for.

To her surprise, the woman shook her head. “None against me, though some of my friends weren’t as lucky.”

“What is your name?” Regina asked the woman.

She hesitated for a brief moment before saying, “My name is Mulan.”

That name sounded familiar to her, but she didn’t know where she had heard it. “I was hoping that you could help me, Mulan.” She took a deep breath, “I’m looking for the Merry Men.”

Mulan pulled her sword out and pointed it at Regina, “You shall not harm them.”

Regina shook her head, “I intend no harm.”

“I don’t believe you,” Mulan shouted.

Before Regina could say anything to assure her, they heard loud footsteps in the distance. “Ogres,” Mulan whispered before running off.

“Wait,” Regina called after her. She took off after her, determined not to let Mulan out of her sight. They ran through the forest away from the footsteps. Though they escaped the ogre, they were cornered by a pack of creatures that Regina was unable to identify.

Mulan lifted her sword to strike, but there were too many of them. They closed in on the two, going in for the kill. Thinking quickly, Regina channeled her magic to create a fireball in her hand. She threw it at the nearest creature, and its fur caught on fire as it fell down to the ground. The other creatures pounced on them and Regina threw fireballs at the creatures while Mulan slashed them with her sword. As Mulan locked her sword with one of them, another one jumped on her back. Carefully, Regina threw the fireball at the creature and it fell off. Mulan slashed the last of them and they both paused to catch their breath.

“Thank you,” said Mulan, “For saving me.”

Regina was taken aback by the gratitude. It was very rare that she was thanked for her efforts, and she had learned to cherish each one. “You’re welcome,” Regina said. They stood there for a while before she explained, “I lost someone recently, a loved one. I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye to his son before he left town. I wanted to see him and give him this.” She pulled out the stuffed animal and showed it to her.

Mulan looked at it curiously, and then looked up at Regina. “Are you looking for Roland?” Regina was unable to mask her surprise, and Mulan said, “I spent some time with Robin Hood and the Merry Men.”

“You knew Robin?” Regina asked in disbelief.

Mulan nodded, “I did. If he is the loved one you’re referring to, does that mean he is dead?”

Regina nodded, fighting back tears as she remembered him vanish before her eyes. “Gone forever.”

“I’m sorry,” said Mulan. She put a hand on Regina’s back to comfort her, but soon realized what she was doing and pulled it away. “He was a good man.”

She smiled through her tears, “He was.”

Mulan seemed to be in deep thought. “I’ll help you find Roland.”

“Thank you,” Regina said, “I appreciate it.”

She started to walk, but Mulan stopped her. “It’s late,” said Mulan, “We should set up camp and leave in the morning.”

Regina nodded, noticing the rapidly setting sun. “Fine.” Mulan began to set up a fire, and Regina did what she could to help. She didn’t have a lot of experience with camping, being a former queen and all, but she wanted to be helpful.

Soon, they finished setting up and Mulan pulled out some chimera meat from a sack. She speared it on a stick and roasted it over the fire, the smell making Regina’s hungry stomach growl. When it was done cooking, Mulan handed her a piece and she took a bite. It had been a long time since she had tasted chimera, but she still enjoyed the flavor.

“How did he die?” Mulan asked after several moments of awkward silence.

Regina opened her mouth to answer, but she quickly closed. “His soul was obliterated by the god of the Underworld.”

Mulan looked at her curiously, “What was he doing in the underworld if he wasn’t already dead?”

“Helping our friend rescue her boyfriend,” Regina said bitterly.

“I take it she succeeded?”

Regina nodded, “I suppose that it’s karma. I ruined so many lives as the Evil Queen, that I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Mulan looked at her thoughtfully, “You don’t seem like the Evil Queen I’ve heard of.”

“I’ve been trying to redeem myself,” Regina admitted, “It hasn’t been easy though.” She thought about how angry she had been when she saw Emma reunite with Hook. She had nearly given in to her urges then, but she had stopped herself.

“I supposed it takes little steps,” said Mulan, “It must have been going well if you found happiness with Robin.”

Regina was desperate to change the subject, “What about you? Why are you out here alone?”

Mulan avoided her eyes. “I had companions for some time. I grew to have feelings for them, but they found happiness elsewhere before I could tell them how I felt.”

“I’m sorry,” said Regina, “You’ll find someone eventually.”

“I doubt it,” replied Mulan. She stood up abruptly, “I’m going to bed. We’ll leave tomorrow morning.”

Regina spent the next few hours sitting in silence as the fire died down. She thought of Robin as she watched the flames flicker, but she also thought of Mulan. She had only known her for a few hours, but she felt compassion for the brave warrior. She hoped that she would find her happy ending someday, even though she herself wouldn’t.

The next morning, they packed up and headed deep into Sherwood Forest. The forest was vast, and Mulan estimated that it would take a couple days to reach the Merry Men’s hideout. They trekked through the trees and Regina asked Mulan questions. Mulan mostly gave her short answers, but then asked her questions in return. She told her about her life in Storybrooke and Henry. It was when she mentioned Henry that Mulan asked about Emma and Snow. She explained that she had assisted them in getting back to the Land Without Magic when they had become trapped in the Enchanted Forest. Regina’s eyes lit up with recognition as she remembered Snow and Emma mentioning a Mulan and an Aurora when they had come back.

It was nighttime when they set up camp again. As they shared their supper, Mulan asked the question that caught her off guard. “Why did you become the Evil Queen?”

Regina froze. “It’s a long story.”

Mulan smiled, “We have time.”

Taking a deep breath, Regina told her about Daniel. How his heart was ripped out in front of her by her mother, about her training, and the circumstances that led her to go on a crusade to avenge his death. Mulan was a good listener, and she bit her lip as she quietly sat on the log. “That sounds awful,” Mulan said as Regina finished her story.

Regina shrugged, “I chose the wrong path and my curse is that I’m doomed to pay the consequences for the rest of my life. It was only a matter of time until I lost Robin as well.”

“Perhaps,” said Mulan, “But redemption seems possible if you’re committed to it.”

She changed the subject, “What are you going to do? After we’re done with our quest?”

Mulan shrugged, “I’ll figure out something.”

“You deserve better than wandering around the woods by yourself,” said Regina, “Come back to Storybrooke with me. You can stay with me until you get your bearings.”

She shook her head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She gave her a look that told Regina to drop the subject. As the fire died down, Regina said good night and climbed into her blankets. To her surprise, she slept soundly for the first time since losing Robin.

Morning came, and Regina and Mulan packed up and started on the last leg of their quest. A couple of miles of trees and a fight with some bears, and they found themselves in a secluded part of the forest.

“Regina?” A familiar voice said behind her. She spun around and Roland stood before her. 

They ran to each other and embraced. She couldn’t help smiling at the adorable kid. “How are you?”

Roland shrugged, sadness in his eyes. “Okay, I guess. What are you doing here?”

Regina pulled out the stuffed animal and grinned when he saw it. “I thought you would want this,” said Regina.

He took the stuffed animal and hug it close, “Thank you.”

“I also wanted to offer you the chance to come back to Storybrooke, if you would like,” Regina said.

Considering this, Roland finally said, “I think I’ll stay here, thanks.”

Regina nodded, expecting this answer, “Take care of yourself. And your sister.”

They embraced one more time before saying goodbye. Mulan said her goodbyes as well and they walked away from the hideout.

“Thank you,” Regina said, turning to Mulan. “For accompanying me. You’ve been a great help.”

Mulan smiled sadly, “You’re welcome. You’ve been great company over these past few days.” She cleared her throat, “I suppose this is goodbye?”

Regina nodded, “It is, but my offer still stands.”

She pulled a bean out of her pack and held it in her hands. As she was about to activate it, Mulan called out, “Wait!” She turned around and Mulan said, “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t have to wander around the woods by myself. Maybe there is a chance…” She trailed off. “Sorry I’m not good at this.” She took a deep breath, “I feel something for you, and I know you just lost Robin, but I needed to tell you before you left.”

Regina considered this, “It’s far too soon, but I want to spend more time with you. Come back with me, stay with me, and we can see where this goes.”

Mulan smiled and Regina’s heart pounded in her chest, “I’d like that.” Regina activated the portal and Mulan’s hands found hers. They both had the same thought as the portal pulled them to Storybrooke: perhaps the third time is the charm.


End file.
